XANA's mistake
by dude741
Summary: tom has finnaly found a way to trap X.A.N.A. back in the computer, but at what cost.


X.A.N.A.'s Mistake 

Chapter 1

Jeremie and the rest of the gang are sitting in the courtyard. Tom is busy typing away at his computer.

"Can't you ever put that thing down?" asked Xana

"I will when I'm done doing what I'm doing," Replied Tom.

"What exactly are you working on anyway?" asked Jeremie

"Uhm, uhm, a new program to find X.A.N.A," Tom said hastily. Jeremie looked as if he was going to say something else but at that exact moment the bell rang.

"Come on we're going to be late to class," said Tom as he packed up his stuff and rushed off to the building

"What was that all about?" Asked Odd

"I have no clue," Replied Ulrich

"He's right though," said Yumi "we better get to class before we all get in trouble. I'll see you guys later.' She said as she headed off in a different direction towards the building.

"Come on, we better get going. It's off to Mrs. Hertz's class for science," said Odd in a board voice.

"Come on, it's not that bad" said Aelita

"Yeah. But who's the one who doesn't understand a thing going on in that class,"

"Maybe if you studied once in a while you would actually understand it," Stated Ulrich right before he stated laughing.

"Why study when you can do what I do come test time,"

"By any chance could you be talking about cheating?" said Jeremie

"Exactly Einstein, whatever it takes,"

"You could just study" Jeremie repeated in a warning voice "less of a chance of getting in trouble,"

"Now where's the fun in that Jeremie my good buddy," Said Odd in a carefree manner

"You're such an dork," Said Jeremie

Chapter 2

"Today class we will be talking about the relationship between pressure and temperature," Said Mrs. Hertz. "Now who can tell me the relationship between the two?"

"So what do you think was with Tom before?" asked Ulrich

"Not a clue Ulrich," replied Jeremie

"Do you think that it might have been a way to stop X.A.N.A. once and for all?" asked Aelita

"Maybe. I can't really say. He's been pretty quiet lately. Barley said more than three words to me at one time so far all week," Replied Jeremie

"I wish I knew what was up. What he was doing," said Xana. " I mean he could tell me at least."

"You're about to find out," Said Tom leaning forward. "Meet me at the factory at lunch time. I have a surprise for all of you guys"

"What is it Tom?" Asked Odd

"It's a little surprise. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it, all of you," Tom said indicating Aelita, Xana, and Luke.

"Just tell us!" Demanded Luke a little to loudly

"Is there anything going on here that I should be aware of?" asked Mrs. Hertz in a cold tone of voice. The group is silent except for Odd who has his trademark stupid smile on his face. "Sorry Mrs. Hertz," said Odd.

"Don't let it happen again," she replied.

"Yes Mrs. Hertz," replied Odd sheepishly.

Chapter 3

The gang is just coming out of the elevator into the computer room. Tom is sitting at the computer typing away furiously.

"So Tom, what's this big surprise?" asked Yumi

"I think that I found a way to trap X.A.N.A. back in the computer, for good," Tom said with a proud tone in his voice.

"What, you mean we can finally be rid of X.A.N.A. for good!" Exclaimed Aelita.

"Yeah, I've been working on this for over a month now. I was getting very close and been really wrapped up in it. That's why I've been so reclusive lately," he said with a smile growing steadily on his face.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Jeremie.

"We have to do something that X.A.N.A. will have to go back into the computer for, something he could not resist doing, no matter what," Tom replied as an almost evil grin appeared on his face.

"And that would be what exactly?" asked Ulrich nervously.

"Pixelization. I've created a program that can lock on to an individual's energy signature. By locking onto his, we can use the towers to pixelize on of us so that we have our Lyoko abilities and more on earth."

"Oh I get it!" exclaimed Jeremie. "He'll have to go back to Lyoko in order to deactivate the tower."

"And when he does," started Tom.

"We trap him in Lyoko by shutting down the super computer," finished Odd.

"That's not all though," said Tom. "If we disconnect the cable connecting Lyoko to regular land lines, we eliminate the threat of towers once and for all."

"So this will kind of be our last mission, for real this time?" asked Ulrich tentatively.

"Why does it seem that whenever somebody says that it winds up being that something goes wrong and we have even more to do?" Odd ranted.

"Nothing can go wrong, not this time," Tom said convincingly.

"So now's the matter of who's going to get pixelized," Jeremie said.

"I'll go, I'll do it," said Tom in a serious voice that was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Are you sure Tom?" asked Xana

"I'm positive. If something were to go wrong with the program, it would be all my fault so I'll test my own work, just in case."

"Tom, if something does go wrong, you're the only one who knows how to fix it," said Ulrich.

Tom looked at Ulrich grimly and said, "If something were to happen, there is nothing anybody can do, even X.A.N.A."

Jeremie looked at tom and nodded his head in agreement, but not with excitement. He looked as if Aelita had just died.

"He's right, this is our last hope, its do or die time now," said Jeremie firmly with much regret in his voice.

"Okay, now when I give the command, Yumi and Ulrich will have to pull out the cables. Leave the one to the scanners connected so that odd and Aelita can get back out once I lured him into the computer. Once the cables are disconnected my powers will disappear. So does everyone got the plan?" asked Tom. The whole gang nodded their heads in agreement.

"Jeremie, just hit the enter key to activate the program that I set up. Odd, Aelita, get to the scanner room for immediate virtualization.

"Sir, yes, sir," Odd saluted Tom with his trademark stupid grin as he and Aelita left the room to head to the scanners rooms.

"Ulrich, Yumi follow me," said Tom as he led them over to the elevator.

"Jeremie, activate the program on my mark.

Chapter 4

Tom is standing outside of the factory. He is staring around at the sky looking for something. A black cloud slowly begins to form over the factory and siphon back into it. Four pieces of the cloud break off and form into monsters.

"You'll not get me, not at all." Said a low, metallic voice from inside the cloud. Right before the cloud went into the factory, a flash of two gigantic red eyes appears inside the center of the cloud. The bits of clouds that broke off formed into four separate tarantulas.

"Oh great, polymorphic monsters, and me without my Bo staff. Oh well, I guess that a little lightning will have to do," Tom said as he dropped down into a fighting stance and his hands started crackling with electricity.

Meanwhile on Lyoko

"Odd! Get Down!" screamed Aelita.

"Laser Arrows!" yelled Odd as he fired off countless arrows at the oncoming mantas.

"Odd, you're almost out of life points and Yumi and Ulrich need more time so just hold them off. Don't go risking all your life point," exclaimed Jeremie.

"Aww, come on Einstein. You take the fun out of everything," said Odd as he dodged a round of lasers blasts.

"We just need a few more minutes Jeremie. This last cable won't come out, it's stuck!" yelled Ulrich.

"Oh no!" shouted Jeremie

Back outside, Tom was just finishing up with the monsters.

"And that's the last of them," said Tom as he blasted the last Tarantula. "Jeremie, how's it going on lyoko?"

"He's bypassed the circuit breaker, that last cable. He has some new A. I. program in lyoko. I don't know, it moved so fast." he rambled.

"Jeremie, what are you talking about?" asked Tom in a worried voice.

"X.A.N.A. will no longer be affected by the switch. He bypassed it and there's nothing I can do," he replied in a hectic tone.

" I got that much, tell me about the A. I." Said Tom

"X.A.N.A. got his hand on some program. I don't know where but its now in lyoko and can activate towers. I have no clue where he got it or how he made it," he finished.

"I know where, I made it. That program was my creation, I created her as an experiment," said Tom. "This is all my fault."

End


End file.
